the_ten_sealsfandomcom-20200214-history
Berlish
The Berlish are a ethnic group on the continent Vona a former denzens of the old Berland, in the northern inland. Origin The Berlish were the secon group who set foot on the continent Vona, during the Third Age. They settled in the colder inland and originally hailed from todays Hansalands. They were fishers, who escaped the constant wars of Ghalgenia and found themselves on the shores of the Galwins, who reached Vona before them. Even though, Berland as a country does not exists anymore, it's people and it's culture does in the newer, smaller nations in the north of Vona. Description Appearance The Berlish are around 1,70m tall. Their skin is often pale and fair. Their hair goes from blond, over reddish tones, to bright brown colours. The Humans of the Berland are skilled wildlife-hunters, who love to decorate themselves with the hides of their prey. From the simplest farmer, to the highest Kaparl, they love their pelts and furcoats. The more dangerous the kill, the better. Hunting is the national sport in some sort. They generally adapted the highranking styles and trends from the southern countries and Galawin, but most Berlish are still rough in nature. A tamed wolf, so to say. Long hair and beards are common amongst the common folk and even the upperclass loves their impressive beard styles. Jewellry is not uncommon amongst them, but often less delicate like the Southerners. Based on their proud heritage, they show old runes and despict Old Gods. Even skinmarkings are not uncommon, even though a bit out of fashion, even for the Berlish. Especially warriors of old oainted their bodies with runes and scripts, in the belive, they would give them enhanced strength. From time to time, you may even see those markings on some Berlish. Names The language of the Berlish is inspired by skandinavian languages, escpecially the icelandic. Obviously, their names are also nordic inspired. Examples for berlish names would be: Oddkell, Aigileif, Gunndis, Steinvardur oder Arnfridur. The surnames of the Berlish are traditionally based on their fathers forename. Example: Eyvar Oddarsson for males, and Silfa Oddarsdottir for females. Behavior The Berlish are often seen as dutiful, towards their family, their profession, authorities and their community. They are always welcome workforces, not only for that, but also for their quality works. At the same time, they are also extremly proud and could drop everything, if they feel their honour tarnished. In this case, they would go to extremes, to remedy any defilement of their pride. Culture Despite the volatile history of Vona, the Berlish managed to retain many of their original nobility. To this day, they are ruled by the Kaparls, who can trace their ancestors back to the Thrid and even Second Age. The people's loyalty toward the Kaparls and their clans is unbroken to this day. They rule, together with prominant members of the Mining-Union, over the former lands of Berland and hold seats in the parlamant of the Northern Covenant. The single berlish-nations are monarchies, who work together in a sort democracy. The inland is colder, than the coastal-areas of the continent, whereby it's people are hardier aswell, than the Galwins. The Berlish love the hunt of game, and are masters in mining and woodworking, still upholding their old traditions. Even highsea-fishery, especially in Leinenström, is a common calling in the far north. They do not only hunt fish, but also bigger game like Krams or the Whales of the North-Ocean. Compared to the coastal-States of Vona, the Berlish pratice more religions of the Cults of the Old Gods, than in other modern human countries, especially in rural areas. Many of their tales came from the time of the Old Ones and are shared happely with others, after a long hard day of work. The Berlish love stories and fables, even collection tales from abroad. Wandering storytellers, called Sögdu, are an uniquity in berlish culture and carry a high social status, do to their profession of entertaining the Berlish with old and new stories.Category:Völker